Te robaré un beso
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Siesta sigue tratando de seducir a Saito, el muy tonto se va con la pelinegra y deja a Louise sola, molesta y triste pero Julio aparecerá en ese lindo día.. "Te robare un beso Louise"


Preciosa mañana en Tristain, todo lindo pues su naturaleza era la que más relucía en ese mundo de magia y fantasías, el cielo era azul y a lo lejos se veían sus hermosas lunas una más pequeña que la otra. Como era una azul y una rosa... esos colores recordaban a alguien especial.

Bueno el día estaba hermoso, pero casi siempre había explosiones alrededor de la academia de magia... claramente todos los presentes que habitaban ese lugar sabían el motivo del por que aquellas grandes explosiones.

Siempre Saito y Louise peleando, pues aunque la pelirrosada no lo aceptara se ponía celosa cuando su compañero/ familiar se quedaba mirando pervertidamente a la criada llamada Siesta.. era tan exasperante que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de azotarlo, ese castigo siempre era la solución a sus problemas.

-¡Ven aquí maldito perro!—gritaba molesta Louise, pues siempre era el mismo cuento de todos los días con ese chico pervertido.

Corría rápidamente con su varita en alto... persiguiendo a aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache. Solo había saludado a Siesta y su ama lo había explotado a ella y la criada.

-¡Perdóname Louise!—estaba cansándose pues llevaba un buen rato corriendo.

-¡Dime perdóname ama!—lo alcanzó y dio paso a un poderoso estallido que hizo temblar a toda la academia de magia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un bello dragón de ojos color zafiro de piel blanca como la nieve, y en su cara portaba un tipo de mascara o bozal para así poder llevar a su amo. Aquella enorme criatura bailaba graciosamente en el aire, pues sus grandes alas eran todo lo que uno podía pedir. Ese bellísimo dragón tan majestuoso como lo era su amo.

El jinete que lo montaba era un joven de unos quince o dieciséis años, su cabello rubio claro, su piel era tan blanca, sus rasgos finos. Y sobre todo la rareza en sus ojos... esos ojos de diferente color lo hacían "perfecto". Perfecto... ese joven rubio era perfecto.

Regresaba de una misión impuesta por su padre, sinceramente se divertía haciéndole la vida imposible a sus enemigos. Era un joven popular en la academia donde se encontraba viviendo pero sobre todo... "Louise" esa niña de catorce o quince años lo llamaba pues esa chica tan diferente a todas las que estudiaban ahí. Siempre se reían de ella.. más no por eso la nombrada se daba por vencida.

Veía alrededor que había demasiado humo pues... seguramente la dueña de sus pensamientos había hecho explotar a su querido colega Hiraga Saito. Sonrió al escucharla gritar "maldito perro". Era ella quien estaba molesta con aquel joven plebeyo.

Bajó para poder tomarla por la cintura desde su querido familiar y también en este caso su mascota. Lo había logrado la joven pataleaba molesta, seguramente quería que la bajasen pero no le daría el gusto de hacerlo.

-Louise—llamó para que ella volteará a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que de cierta manera la inoptisaban.

-Julio-kun—ella le miró sonrojada, pues estaba sentada en las piernas del jinete, miró hacía abajo encontrándose ahora con la mirada de reproche y celosa de Saito.

-He regresado—sonrió para ella y bajaron a tierra para poder ser recibidos por todas las fan del rubio, entre ellas Kirche; la amiga /rival de Louise pues sus familias siempre eran tan competitivas ¡En todo! Que irónico era el caso.

-¡¿Por qué estás con ella Julio-kun?—pregunta la pelirroja haciendo un puchero ciertamente celoso aparentemente pues... la pelirroja quería estar con el queridísimo familiar de Louise

-Venga Louise, vayamos con el director Osmond—terminó el rubio para tomar la mano de la joven pelirrosada, mientras esta le seguía.

_"¿Quién demonios se cree ese sabelotodo?" _Se preguntó Saito molesto mientras seguía desde atrás a la joven pareja que estaba adelante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano. La joven Louise estaba tranquila pues estaba contenta con la compañía de ese rubio codiciado en la academia. Demo sentía aquella atracción que cualquier chica a su edad sentía por el sexo opuesto.

-Louise... quiero pedirte algo—dijo el joven algo nervioso para su carácter tan seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Julio-kun?—pregunta la chica esperando la respuesta de su compañero... desde atrás sentía la mirada asesina de Saito.

-Te robare solo un beso... Onegai—pidió esperando una cachetada de la joven, pues conociéndola era de ese tipo de chicas groseras.

-Etto...—desvió la mirada hacía donde Saito se encontraba, pero pasaba por ahí Siesta haciendo que el familiar de Zero se olvidara de ella. – Si—aceptó esperando sentir los labios del joven sobre los de ella.

Ese momento nunca llego y abrió sus ojos... Julio la miraba dulcemente mientras con el dedo índice delineaba sus dulces labios. Se sonrojó al ver como se acercaba lentamente a besarle... sus ojos rosa y zafiro mirándola penetrantemente.

-Louise... Arigato—terminó y poso sus deliciosos labios sobre los inocentes de su compañera, sintiendo como ella al momento se tensaba al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse. Por fin se deleitaba los labios de Louise Francoise de Valiere.

Delineó sus labios con su lengua, sintiendo como los de ella apretaban para impedirle el paso... acarició su cabello, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien... bien y bien. Poco a poco ella fue abriendo su boca para permitirle la entrada.

El sabor de Julio era a menta y hierbabuena, pasando sus salivas de boca a boca. Embriagando por todo momento a Louise que hacía el esfuerzo de no flaquear para no caerse... sosteniéndose del saco de su acompañante.

El sabor de la chica era todo lo contrario... sabor a fresas y frambuesas... también lo embriagaba causando que este para profundizar el beso se recargaba en la pared.

Saito cayó de luto... ella estaba besando a ese señorito sabelotodo... era el colmo.

-Traidora—se fue tras de Siesta.

Louise estaba tan concentrada acariciando el cabello rubio de su compañero... dulces besos... los besos de Saito no eran malos pero no tenían ese sabor dulce y embriagador. Además de que los de Julio eran expertos.

-Solo un beso—dijo ella para sonreírle y dar el reporte al director Osmond.

-Te robare un beso—repitieron ambos antes de encerrarse en la dirección del director.

Fin.


End file.
